Talk:Kick/@comment-142.161.71.245-20121228065623
Hey guys. I want to ask for your opinion on something. I was writing this and I wanted to see if you'd like it. I'm using a story fanfic chapter for this FYI. So basically the chapter was about my Christmas party at school. It didn't go so well for me. I want someone to read this after school starts. (Someone specific) a friend. It leads up to my life story so if you want to know, then ask me. Then you'll get what I'm saying if its confusing u. This is what I have to say before I wanted my friend to read it: I want you to read this. Then ask yourself a few things afterwards. Should I have done something? Should I have helped? Should I have been a true friend? I give you the 4th chapter of You Are End Of Me.(that's the story name, btw. You can find it on the fanfic site) And here's the end. Basically I wanted my friend to hear me out.(sorry if its kinda long) Now for the questions above, if you answered no for any of them or even one of them, you're not a true friend. But if you answered yes, you are. And if your a true friend, you do something right. I know a lot of people who wouldn't. Helping someone could be between something little or something big like suicide. If you know me at all, you would know what I've been going through. It's been bad. And the best thing is, no one reached out to stop me. I've been "doing bad things" for a month. And now, I've been thinking about going back. But this time, I won't come back. It still would have been the same. No one notices. The reason that is because you're too full of yourselves. Your too blinded by whats in front of you to know the damage has already been done. You can't take back what you did. Nobody can. Even thought everyone had a small part of it. Well almost, but most of you. And you'll treat me how you've always treated me. Your actions were the deciding factor. The deciding factor to go down the path of loneliness. I know you probably didn't do this intentionally, but you should know that what you do affects others. More specifically, how it affected me. Now let me ask you this, how you feel if you were in my shoes? And I, as a good friend I know I am, does nothing to help you when you're at your lowest? For me that time was when school started and everyone was close with each other. I've told you. Well only two the whole story. I've told some other people I've been doing something different. Nothing else. That's all I wanted to say. Hope my words influenced you and your actions towards me.... That's it. Sorry it's jumbled up. I just came up with whatever was at the top of my head. Constructive criticism only!!